Sharing Ramen
by RavensFirefly
Summary: Just as the title suggests; Inuyasha and Sango share some ramen. One-shot.


**AN:** See? I haven't stopped writing InuSan stories:) _Once the Dust Settles _is coming along slowly but surely. I haven't abandoned it, so no worries there.

This is just an idea that hit me while I was eating (what else?) ramen the other night. And, the idea hasn't left, so it shall be written. Hopefully, it'll tide you over until I can get OtDS working ;)

**Disclaimer:** If Inuyasha belonged to me, this wouldn't be a fanfiction, now would it? So, no, I do not own Inuyasha or any other characters associated with the show or manga.

* * *

"Where in the _hell_ did everyone go!" A very aggregated Inuyasha asked, as he turned and glared at the only other person there with him.

Sango, who unlike the others, hadn't been able to think up an excuse to get away from the outburst-prone hanyou, sighed, "You know very well where they went, Inuyasha. Houshi-sama went to visit Muushin. Shippou decided to stay with Kaede-sama tonight. And I think Kirara snuck off with him... So that leaves just us." She sighed again, and rested her chin on her palm, before glancing to Inuyasha.

Kagome had gone home for a week; something about her family leaving that 'To-key-o si-tee', for a short vacation. Inuyasha had protested, giving his usual 'gathering the rest of the Shikon shards is more important' talk. But, again as usual, Kagome hadn't bought it and she had left.

That was three days ago. And, even after that short amount of time, Inuyasha had proven to be quite irritating. So much, that the other's had all sought to think up an excuse to get away from him until the time of Kagome's return.

Inuyasha wrinkled his nose, "Keh! Like I'm going to believe that shit, Sango." He huffed, crossing his arms and looking down to the fire.

The taijiya nodded slightly, turning to the flames as well, "I figured you wouldn't..."

"So why'd you tell me that then?" He asked, his golden eyes not leaving the fire in front of them. It was one thing for them to lie to him... but did they really think he was _stupid _enough to fall for those lies?

She shook her head and shrugged lightly, "Because that's the only thing I know, Inuyasha. I don't know where they _really_ went; only that they went away."

He glanced at her for only a few seconds, before retuning his gaze to the fire, "So why'd _you_ stay?"

"Does it matter?" She asked, without looking at him, "If you want me to leave, I'll leave. But I'd much rather stay here." No matter how impossible Inuyasha was being, she didn't think he deserved to be left alone...

The hanyou raised an eyebrow, turning to give her a skeptical look, "I never say I wanted you to leave. But, it's not like I care what you do. Leave, stay, do whatever you want."

"Then I'll stay." She stated with a firm nod and smile. Then, turning to him, she continued, "So, where's that bag Kagome-chan left?"

"Back here." Inuyasha replied, as he turned around to grab the paper bag Kagome had left. At one time, the bag had been filled with various types of candy, for Shippou, no doubt, and ramen for the others. It was supposed to last until the schoolgirl returned, but even now, it was almost empty.

"I guess I'm not the only one who was getting hungry." He said simply, grinning slightly as he placed the bag between them and reached in.

Sango nodded, reaching into the bag as well, "I suppose your right."

All smiles and grins faded, however, when the hanyou and taijiya realized they had grabbed hold of the same, and only, cup of ramen left in the bag. Both looked up to the other; golden amber eyes meeting with dark brown ones.

"Hands off! This one's _mine_." Inuyasha snapped, jerking his arm back and bringing the ramen closer to himself.

"What do you mean yours?" Sango replied, not releasing her hold, "There was supposed to be enough for all of us to have at least one, but you ate them all."

He snorted; rolling his eyes slightly, "Shippou had one, remember? So this one's mine!" He added, letting a slight growl to seep into his voice.

At that, it was her turn to roll her eyes, and she did just that, "Inuyasha, if you're trying to intimidate me, it's not working."

He growled again, despite what she had said, and narrowed his eyes slightly, "Who said I was trying to intimidate you? I just want _my_ ramen!"

"And like I already said, it's _not_ yours." She said, still refusing to back down.

The two warriors fell into silence then. Each kept their hold on the cup of ramen, however, and neither were prepared to surrender to the other.

Finally, after a moment, Sango broke the silence, "Look, Inuyasha, we're not getting anywhere this way. So, why don't we just share it this one time?"

"Share?" He asked, raising an eyebrow, "Why in the hell would I want to share with you?"

"I'm not too keen on it either, but it's better than arguing and starving all night, isn't it?" She asked, raising an eyebrow herself, "So, is it a deal?"

He was quiet for a moment, seemingly thinking it over. Finally, he replied with, "Keh, I guess it's what we're going to have to do if either of us wants to get some food tonight. But you better not tell anyone else about this, Sango!"

"I wouldn't dream if it, Inuyasha." She said with a smile and a nod.

A short time later, the ramen was ready, and the two ate in silence. Neither looked at the other, both choosing to keep their attention elsewhere.

That, however, may not have been the best of ideas, because when the ramen was nearly finished, they unknowingly took hold of the same clump of noodles. Even when they began leaning closer together, they remained oblivious to that fact. It wasn't until their lips touched, that they realized what had happened.

They immediately looked at each other and blinked; surprised, embarrassed, and all around shocked, before promptly turning away from the other.

Sango brought a hand up to her cheek, feeling the familiar heat rise to her face, and she knew she was blushing. Well that had been... unexpected, to put it lightly... An unexpected occurrence... but not an unpleasant one.

Inuyasha blinked, again, trying to sort out what had just happened. First, arguing. Then, sharing the ramen. And that had somehow lead to a kiss. Strange... But, what _hadn't_ been strange, was the feeling of her lips against his. That had been... nice actually, he realized.

About the same time he made that realization, he also realized that he was the only one holding onto the cup of ramen now. He glanced down at the cup, then over to Sango, as he held it out for her, "Here. You can... Um, you can have the rest of this."

The taijiya took the cup without meeting Inuyasha's eyes, "Thank you." She replied quietly, staring down at the remaining noodles. That blush... why wasn't the stupid blush going away?

It remained silent for another moment or two, before Inuyasha spoke up, "So, Sango..?"

When he trailed off without finishing his question, or whatever he was going to say, she slowly looked over to him, "So... what, Inuyasha?"

He leaned closer to her and lowered his voice slightly, even though they were the only ones there at the time, "So, when Kagome gets back, I'm sure she'll be bringing more ramen."

"Probably." Sango replied slowly, not quite catching on to what he was getting at.

"So when she does..." The hanyou trailed off for a few seconds, before giving her a small, almost shy looking smile, "You want to share?"

* * *

**AN:** Must stop... writing... one-shots... Er, anyways... So, what do you think?

And by the way, yes, Disney's _Lady and the Tramp _was also what gave me some inspiration to write this, if you were wondering.


End file.
